whiteknightchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Free City of Greede
The Free City of Greede '''is a destination in WKC and was born on the back of a creature called the Demithor. It is here where you must get a audience with the Count to have the Demithor station '''Greede at the Bunker Lode Ruins. It is also the place where you meet Caesar. It is very advanced as they have discovered electricity, and it's prosperity is thanks to the Bunker Lode Ruins and it's treasure. To reach Greede, one must take a creature called a Gondola to the Greede Docking Station. Help Section Greede is one of the most confusing levels in WKC. Here is a guide to help you succeed. 'Free City of Greede' As you enter Greede you start int the Central Station. Speak with a Station Agent behind the front desk to obtain a train pass. Train pass in hand, head up the elevator to the second floor to find train which will take you to the Merchant Quarter. Once you arrive find the tavern on the first floor. Inside talk to Heti Sharko and she will give you a Baccean Honey. Once again return to the train and head Downtown. Take the Baccean Honey to the tavern and trade it with Shu to get a Black Market Pass. After you receive it, go to the Black Market entrance and speak with Jones who will unlock the door to the Black Market for you once you have to pass. You will then see the scene introducing the Goddess of Lepanne statue. After being told you need the Firestone to continue with the story, proceed to the house on the 3rd floor of the Merchant Quarter and talk to Pierre who will give you the Fire Lizard Bait. Now you must return to the Flander Trail '''and find the '''Firestone which leads to your big bad boss fight with the Fire Lizard which really isn't so big and bad. Once defeated he drops the Firestone, which you must return to Greede. He's right this works egiupei;tjkl';fewrjifythfn4owilrk,mpgieulkjgkjk 'The Return' Return the the Downtown Black Market auction house and bring the Firestone to the auctioneer. Bring the statue to the Central Station and head to Count Drisdall's Mansion. A few scenes later Caesar will join the Party. You must then find Amir in the Downtown tavern. Then proceed to the Underbelly of Greede. Shops 'General Store' A place to buy Heal Potion IIs, Mana Potions, etc. 'Armory' A place to buy weapons and armor and enhance them to help fight against the monsters of the wild. 'Jeweler' The Jeweler sells rings and necklaces that enhance your battling skills. 'Adventurer's Guild' A place for adventurer's Guild. You can enhance your Guild Rank by buying quests and finishing them with any score, but try to aim for S Ranking 'the quests you purchase to gain even more Points! 'Binding Post A place run by Don Phibiannachi where you can bind weapons to create even more powerful ones for some items and a small fee. 'Bar' A place for people to socialize, hang out, and drink. You can find Baccean Honey in the Merchant Quarters Bar and a Black Market Pass and along with Amir in the Downtown Bar. Category:Locations Category:Towns